zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Sean
|hair = None |eye = None |relative = Delta (creator) |occupation = Unknown |appearances = Zero Time Dilemma |voice = Aki Toyosaki (Japanese) Jonquil Goode (English) }} Sean is a child who is one of the three main protagonists of Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, the other two being Carlos and Diana. He is a robot based on a young boy named Sean, his head can detach to reveal cable ports. He is the leader of Team Q in the Decision Game. Appearance Sean wears a white shirt with thin, light purple stripes around the sleeves and chest of it. He also wears gray overalls that don't reach very far down his legs. He has knee-high blue socks and brown shoes on. On his left sock, there is a red Q printed on it. His left knee has a bandage on it. Like the other players, he wears a bracelet on his left wrist. He also wears a strange, spherical helmet that covers his face. The helmet looks beat up, rusted and dirty. On the front of it is a blue-green circle outlining where his face would be. There are two holes covered with a screen in the circle where his eyes would be. Under the two holes is a thin crack. There are two more holes on top of the mask, also covered with screens. Their positions are where animal ears might be located. The left hole has a large orange stain around it that resembles a flower. Q has a small hatch on the left of his helmet that is speculated to act as an unlocking mechanism for his helmet, much like K's. The only difference is it requires a numerical passcode to be unlocked. Personality Q is a mysterious child afflicted with amnesia. Although naive, he is kind, honest and pure at heart. Background Sean is in reality a virtual persona that controls whatever inhabited robot is activated by the Quantum Computer Dome. He was built after Delta to fulfill the original human child that the virtual Sean was based off of in order to simulate a computerized life where he could achieve his dream. His dream was to live a peaceful life, cured of the disease that his original self died from. Zero Time Dilemma Sean was Participant 4 and a member of Team Q with Eric and Mira for the Decision Games. Sean handled most decisions made during the events of the game. Throughout the majority of the game, Sean is made to look like his name is Q and that he is the leader of the team. However, it turns out that the entire time, the name Q belonged to Delta, who was with the Q team the entire time in the Q Ward and was thought to be a heavily disabled old man who couldn't speak and was in a wheelchair. In the last few timelines of the game, Sean learns how his consciousness is virtual creation rooting from a machine inside the Underground Shelter's Quantum Computer Dome and that his body was a robot that had numerous replicas, all capable of being inhibited by this virtual consciousness. Zero cryptically explains to him that he was created in order to fulfill the original Sean's dream of living a peaceful life, free from the illness that he died from. Quotes * "It... it wasn't me..." (first words) * "If just one more person dies... One more... Just one more..." * "Eric! Calm down!" Trivia * From a developer perspective, Q's design allows for cutting corners. By having a masked player as one of the main players, fewer resources are required for facial animation or lip syncing for both English and Japanese dubs. * He is the youngest player in Zero Time Dilemma. * Q has been called a "being that's most similar to the player", possibly hinting that Q is ?, hence Q's amnesia, and that Q's consciousness was swapped with Kyle Klim.http://i.imgur.com/0nDhqD9.jpg However, this is currently only a speculative theory. * Q enjoys celery with peanut butter.http://i.imgur.com/0nDhqD9.jpg Gallery Ztdkeyart.jpg|Q with the Decision Game Players. Screenshot_224.png|Q with Team Q. Team_Q_unconsious.png|Q unconscious. EricQTogether.jpg|"Then we'll just have to use force!" EricAndQFighting.PNG|"Ah! Stop! Stop! You'll break my neck!" TeamQTalking.jpg|"Something about who Zero is, or how to get out of this crazy place..." Ztdscan12.png|"Let's start looking!" QTeamListens.png|Q listening to the announcer. "As you... now have... 5 X-Passes... it will be open to you." TeamQTalkingGreenRoom.jpg|"His goal was probably to study mental changes in a trapped situation, you know?" QTalk.png|Team Q talking. QTrailer.png|Q. qchoked.png|Q being choked by Eric. Ericwithagun.png|Q and Sigma being threatened by Eric. WeaponTriangle.png|Q aiming a crossbow at Mira. QTeamKill.png|Q choosing to kill Eric or Mira. MiraTalkingToQ.PNG|"I'm interested to see what action you take next." Screen Shot 2016-05-04 at 5.28.18 PM.png|Q deciding to push a button. Team_Select_screen.png|The team selection screen with Q's face on it. Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team Q member Category:Protagonists